A Song Changed 4 Another
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: unfinished; we're just editing a song to fit another anime show. Songs are not only from anime shows (tv, movie,etc) ~Serenity+Zwen
1. YGO new Theme Song

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Song/Poem 1: YGO's new Theme  
  
By: Serenity  
  
Digimon Frontier Theme Song made into a new YGO theme song  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Practical, Zwen and I decided to make a collection of new songs, edited from other songs of various things. Songs from TV shows, movies, the Internet, and all that. I hope you enjoy the first one, done by me, Serenity!  
  
YGO gang: Omigosh!  
  
Radio: --Becky, look at her butt-  
  
Serenity: Eh. Radio went bazark again.  
  
Zwen: Why are they giving us strange looks?  
  
YGO gang: They're working TOGETHER! *Gaping*  
  
Zwen: Have a problem?  
  
YGO gang: Yeah.  
  
Seto: Serenity writes better stuff than you.  
  
Zwen: Hey!  
  
Serenity: Don't get your hopes up high yet; we're doing the songs separately. We got to choose our OWN songs to edit. I'm just doing all the writing and uploading.  
  
YGO gang: Which means Serenity is doing more.  
  
Serenity: Eh. Only cuz I get too bored.  
  
Zwen: And I'm too lazy.  
  
Jacob (from our class): DIS!  
  
Everyone: *falls down anime style*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon Frontier theme song OR YGO. Obviously, really. . .  
  
~*~  
  
We look at the past  
  
As we head towards the Millennium  
  
To replay the Yu-Gi-Oh cards  
  
And faith in our cards  
  
With trust in its heart  
  
We live by the duels we've lost  
  
As we battle towards destination  
  
To the top of tournaments  
  
-----  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Forever uniting the victories  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Together the duels are won  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Believe the heart of the Cards  
  
If we're all for something  
  
There's something for us all  
  
-----  
  
If we're all for one something  
  
Then there's something for us all  
  
-----  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Aw. Pretty sucky ending, but I really can't get the ending lines correct when I try singing with the theme song. Oh well, the front part is ok; I was deciding on how to include something about Ancient Egypt and all. Didn't work, so I decided to get close to that with the Millennium Items. You won't need to wait long for a song from Zwen Yuishi!  
  
Zwen: My last name sounds like sushi.  
  
Serenity: Ugh, I thought you liked food. At least it SOUNDS Japanese like.  
  
Zwen: Pooh!  
  
Serenity: Just give me your poem and I'll get this all over with!  
  
Zwen: Why?  
  
Serenity: Number one, you're my servant, so listen. Number two; I want to get this done. Number three; my goal was to get all our fics done one by one. Unlike you. Number four, you won't get any caramel, icing or frosting; whatever it is, and no grapes or strawberries!  
  
Zwen: Ok, ok!  
  
Serenity: Food always does the trick. One more song coming right up! 


	2. Pokemon 3 new Theme Song

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Chapter 2: Pokemon 3 Theme Song  
  
~The Last Unicorn: Theme Song to the Pokemon 3: Theme Song  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yep, another song done by Serenity. This time I took the last Unicorn theme song and made it into Pokemon 3 Theme Song. Though you probably noticed by now!  
  
Zwen: Yep, can we do another scene from school?  
  
Serenity: s-u-r-e  
  
Zwen: YAY!  
  
Serenity: _ Oh boy, oh boy . . . I'm in trouble  
  
-----At Recess-----  
  
John: Hey Eric!  
  
Eric: What?  
  
John: You want to see my Irish Jig?  
  
Serenity + Maya + Zwen: eh. O.o  
  
John: *starts doing this lame 'jig,' quite alike to the Irish dance*  
  
Serenity + Maya + Zwen: X_x  
  
John: *starts 'singing' in a lame voice too*  
  
Serenity + Maya + Zwen: -_-U  
  
Serenity: Two lame things make the worse.  
  
Maya + Zwen: *nod*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Irish Jig or whatever John calls it, I DON'T own the Last Unicorn, and I DON'T own Pokemon. Quite obvious.  
  
~*~  
  
When the last Pidgey flies  
  
Circling the last fallen Growlithe  
  
And the last Rhydon roars  
  
At the last Donphan to battle  
  
In the shadows of Stantlers forest  
  
Though he made be old and worn  
  
They will stare unbelieving at the last Rapidash  
  
-----  
  
In the first breath of Articunos winter  
  
Through the Oddishs is icing  
  
And you look to the north  
  
And Luigi is rising  
  
-----  
  
And it seems like all is dying  
  
Which would leave Mew to mourn  
  
In the distance  
  
Hear the laughter  
  
Of the last Ponyta  
  
We'll survive  
  
We'll live  
  
-----  
  
When the last gleam is cast  
  
Over the last Starmie of water  
  
And the future has come to past  
  
Without even a last sign of evolving  
  
-----  
  
Then look into the caves of dark  
  
Where the Gravlers are packed with stone  
  
Look and see her  
  
How she sparkles  
  
It's the last Dragonair  
  
All is alive  
  
(VERY slowly) The Pokemon  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yet another lil song finished. What do ya think? Pretty good eh? Too bad I can't do all the background songs n stuff on Microsoft Word. Oh well, stay tuned for the next one.  
  
Serenity: This time I get to pick the scene!  
  
Zwen: Aw shucks.  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Prepare for danger  
  
-----Chinese School's English Class-----  
  
Serenity: Jessica, give me my pencil.  
  
Jessica: *after break* Here.  
  
Serenity: Well, thank YOU.  
  
Jessica: Check the pencil to make sure it works.  
  
Serenity: *finds the lead holder gone* JESSICA, you IDIOT!  
  
Jessica: Ok, ok, here!  
  
Serenity: *glares and grumbles*  
  
-----A few minutes later-----  
  
Jessica: Why the (censored) do they write these?  
  
Serenity: You're still in big trouble for taking out my lead thing, missy.  
  
Jessica: I get in big trouble daily, so what's your point?  
  
Serenity: In bigger trouble then!  
  
Jessica: Impossible.  
  
Serenity: Yeah right, you just see.  
  
Jessica: Uh-huh, R-I-G-H-T  
  
Serenity: Yep! Just you wait . . .  
  
-----When the teacher is reading something about wood ducks-----  
  
Jessica: Wood ducks . . . evolved from squirrels.  
  
Serenity: -_-U You ok?  
  
Jessica: The author uses ice cream to get the point across that they don't know how to use the freezer.  
  
Serenity: I take that as a no? 


	3. Pokemon 2 Two is a Journey

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Chapter 3: Two's a Journey  
  
~The Last Unicorn: Now That I'm a Woman to the Pokemon: Two's a Journey  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yet ANOTHER song fic I, Serenity, did. Pretty lame, this song thing I mean. And you all are probably bored to death right now. I think I know the reason why you're here, to read the dialogues! All right, I continue with these lame and hideously hilarious dialogues.  
  
-----During English Class-----  
  
Serenity: Aren't they [bunny pictures] cute?  
  
Jessica: Ya.  
  
Serenity: Anything else?  
  
Jessica: Sure, what type of an IDIOT would waste their time writing some paragraph about art for the SATs?  
  
Serenity: ME!  
  
Jessica: -_-U Obviously  
  
Serenity: ^_^ And the people who write the SATs!  
  
Jessica: Which is restating my question.  
  
Serenity: So what?  
  
Jessica: Right. . .  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Ok, so maybe not.  
  
Jessica: Now you're coming to your senses.  
  
Serenity: You wish, I never will!  
  
Jessica: Point of the passage--  
  
Serenity: Passage?  
  
Jessica: The one the teacher is READING!  
  
Serenity: Continue  
  
Jessica: Point of passage, to bore the reader  
  
Serenity: I knew that far  
  
Jessica: The author, some IDIOT who doesn't show mercy to bored listeners  
  
Serenity: AKA. SAT writers  
  
Jessica: Publication date, 5000000000000 BC  
  
Serenity: AKA. 1999  
  
Jessica: Publication Company, a bunch of JERKS  
  
Serenity: I guess I must agree.  
  
Jessica: Obviously  
  
Serenity: Notice one bunny is mooning anyone who stands behind it?  
  
Jessica: I think I'll stand in the front of it, thank you.  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Then I'll make one mooning the front!!!  
  
Jessica: *takes her pencils and crosses out the bunny butt*  
  
Serenity: T-T Waa . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Last Unicorn or Pokemon.  
  
~*~  
  
----- Misty  
  
Once . . .  
  
When I was searching  
  
Somewhere in the sea  
  
So queer  
  
In a place of midnight eyes  
  
So roaring loud  
  
Now that I've seen the rare ones  
  
The ones of water  
  
Dragonair . . . Dragonite  
  
And Dratini  
  
----- Ash  
  
Once . . .  
  
I saw the sacred one  
  
I saw so long ago  
  
Such amaze  
  
I'm now heroine and wise  
  
My team of six  
  
Now my journeys over  
  
And everything has changed  
  
Everything has changed  
  
(Slowly) Everything has changed . . .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Pretty scary, Ash is singing an originally girl-song.  
  
Ash: That was S-O a compliment  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Thanks; now I'd like to get on with my scene.  
  
-----Science Class-----  
  
Teacher: Now we'll need to put either the mealworm and/or the beetle inside the maze.  
  
Serenity: Like, I doubt the mealworms are that smart.  
  
Zwen: The beetles could be stupider.  
  
Serenity: Yeah, like, I want to wait ten years for the mealworm to move its butt?  
  
Zwen: Sure!  
  
Serenity: -_-  
  
Zwen: How about we move all our mealworms into your maze.  
  
Serenity: Oh all right.  
  
Zwen: Yami is too scared to enter the Shadow Realm [tunnel]!  
  
Serenity: While JP tends to be cheating by climbing up all the walls.  
  
Zwen: John is TOO scared and hides under the bridge of Trickery [ramp].  
  
Serenity: You're scaring me. Um. Which two beetles are 'mating' over there?  
  
Zwen: John and Yami.  
  
Serenity: O.o...poor, poor Blaine.  
  
Zwen: Now it's Blaine and Yami  
  
Serenity: O.o Yami's a two-timer!  
  
Zwen: And now it's Yami and your beetle--  
  
Serenity: JP  
  
Zwen: Yami and JP  
  
Serenity: O.o Yami's a three-timer!  
  
Zwen: You need a life.  
  
Serenity: But I'll never ever get one. *Sobs* 


	4. YGO Valentines Day

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Chapter: Yu-Gi-Oh Valentines Day Song  
  
~Edited from: Silent Night  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Another song thing done by me! Serenity! Pretty lame, but at least it rhythms correctly. Or would you like me to do Blues songs?  
  
Zwen: No! No! Anything but blues!  
  
Serenity: Thank you Zwen, I think I WILL do blues!  
  
Zwen: NO!  
  
Serenity: XD Fear the power of SERENITY (who turned evil)!  
  
Zwen: -_-U  
  
Serenity: *sniff* I feel SO unloved  
  
Zwen: Eh. You never were loved  
  
Serenity: Makes me feel SO much better  
  
Kevin (Zwen's little brother): Nope, you aren't loved  
  
Serenity: *storms out of room* Thank you, Kevin! I'll treasure what you just said.  
  
Zwen: *giggling*  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the musician of Silent Night, or else I'd be dead (right?). And nor am I the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, because I'm NOT A BOY!  
  
Zwen: Yes you are!  
  
Serenity: Ah yes, insult me, will you?  
  
Zwen: SURE!  
  
Serenity: -_-U *slaps face*  
  
~*~  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Valentines Day  
  
All is love  
  
Lots of hugs  
  
Then we'll buy a box of  
  
Chocolates  
  
Then we'll hug Ryou to  
  
Death  
  
Then we'll whack Yugi  
  
On the head  
  
Yay...  
  
WHEE!  
  
((Heh, had to add that))  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, so maybe Valentines Day DID pass, but oh well! I'm off the calendar, nor do I care about what day today is. By the way, what IS it? My date is WAY off. ^_^  
  
Zwen: *sighs*  
  
Serenity: Well? I've got December 25th, 2002! That means it's Christmas Day!  
  
Zwen: Why in the world is your time so off?  
  
Serenity: Funny Bunny took over my computer  
  
Zwen: It's March 27th, 2003!  
  
Serenity: I'm days off!  
  
Zwen: Months off, you mean  
  
Serenity: Did I ask for YOU to correct me?  
  
Zwen: Sure you did!  
  
Serenity: Nincompoop 


	5. DGM Day

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Chapter: Digimon Day  
  
~Edited from: Auld Lang Syne  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ah yes e doodles! A new song, and again, by me! Guess who? SERENITY! XD This time I did a Digimon song, Digimon Day!  
  
Serenity: We'll do another scene  
  
Zwen: YAY!  
  
Serenity: I'm not responsible if someone starts getting a heart attack from laughing, or from making too many -_-U smilies.  
  
-----In the Class Room------  
  
[[We had a substitute]]  
  
Sub: Whose stuff is this?  
  
Zwen: Blaine's  
  
Sub: Oh, so is this also her stuff?  
  
Zwen + Serenity: *trying to refrain from laughing* Y-Yes  
  
Sub: Ok!  
  
[[Blaine comes over]]  
  
Serenity: Um. Blaine?  
  
Blaine: What?  
  
Zwen: *snorting and laughing* The substitute called you a girl!  
  
Blaine: What?  
  
Serenity: *starting to laugh* Zwen, you explain  
  
Zwen: Ok, the sub came over and asked whose stuff it was and said, "Oh, this must be her stuff too"  
  
Blaine: WHAT?  
  
Serenity: We just explained  
  
Blaine: -_-U  
  
Serenity + Zwen: ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Today is  
  
Digimon Day  
  
Oh great  
  
I had forgot  
  
I'll buy some sweets for JP  
  
And a sword for Kouji  
  
Then Zoë will get a  
  
Pretty skirt  
  
Takuya  
  
A big fan hat  
  
And Today is Digimon Day!  
  
But I had forgot  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: If you ask, I don't know when Digimon was first created! I just felt like doing something-  
  
Zwen: Lame  
  
Serenity: I knew that  
  
Jessica: Insane  
  
Serenity: I DID have a line that said sweets  
  
Blaine: Weird  
  
Serenity: I think I noticed THAT by now  
  
Maya: Just plain crazy  
  
Serenity: -_-U Not a single nice thing?  
  
Kevin: No!  
  
Serenity: . So unloved, SO unloved  
  
Kevin: I know  
  
Zwen: ^_^ 


	6. YGO kanto song

Zwen: .mine are a bit weird  
  
Serenity: I'll say  
  
Zwen: * glare *  
  
~* at school today *~  
  
John: Which backstreet boy is Gay!!  
  
Zwen: SHUTUP ALREADY!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: -_- * sweatdrop *  
  
Then our school counselor walks in and gives her monthly lesson.  
  
Counselor: now lets share answers. John.  
  
John: okay.my goals for me when I become an adult are.to get a good job, drive a car.  
  
Zwen: * whispering * and to marry Blaine.  
  
John: SHUTUP!!  
  
Counselor: do we have a problem John.  
  
John: no.  
  
Zwen: yes.  
On with the fic thing.  
  
Pokemon theme for kanto  
  
I hope to be the very best  
  
Like no one ever was  
  
To collect them is my real test  
  
To duel is my cause  
  
I will travel across the world  
  
Dueling far and wide  
  
Each monster to collect and fight  
  
The power that's inside  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Gotta beat em'!  
  
It's you and me!  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh I beter believe  
  
In the heart of the cards!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Gotta beat em'!  
  
A heart so pure!  
  
Our believe will pull us through  
  
You duel me and I'll beat you  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Gotta beat em' all  
  
*instrumental break *  
  
Every challenge along the way  
  
With courage I will face  
  
I will duel everyday  
  
To claim my rightful place  
  
Let's believe the time is right  
  
There's no better team  
  
Heart and heart we'll win the fight  
  
It's always been a dream  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Gotta beat em'!  
  
It's you and me!  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh I beter believe  
  
In the heart of the cards!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Gotta beat em'!  
  
A heart so pure!  
  
Our believe will pull us through  
  
You duel me and I'll beat you  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Gotta beat em' all  
  
*instrumental break *  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Gotta beat em'!  
  
It's you and me!  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh I beter believe  
  
In the heart of the cards!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Gotta beat em'!  
  
A heart so pure!  
  
Our believe will pull us through  
  
You duel me and I'll beat you  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Gotta beat em' all  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Sung by yugi and yami if you didn't know  
  
Zwen:....  
  
Serenity: ..... 


	7. Yugi the Spikey Haired Boy

A Song Changed for Another  
  
Chapter 7: Yugi the Spiked Hair Boy  
  
~Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Title says all, instead of Rudolph going through humiliation, it'll be Yugi! Except he'll stay through humiliation, for the whole song! Written by Serenity, enjoy all!  
  
Zwen: Let's do Grandma got run over by a Reindeer!  
  
Yugi: Oh brother.I'd rather not be considered old.  
  
Serenity: Then you'll be considering SHRIMP!  
  
Yugi: Meanies. All of you  
  
Zwen: Muahahaha. Correct!  
  
Yugi: Haya-moo-ah  
  
Serenity: Don't tell me he's gotten that Digimon song stuck in his head.  
  
Zwen: At least he doesn't sing it off tune with a high pitch.  
  
Blaine: HEY!  
  
Serenity: Luckily I don't have to hear Eric and Maya trying their little contest to see who can sing higher.  
  
Maya: It was only an octave higher!  
  
Serenity: Eric.Oh boy. I really don't want to hear how high he goes.  
  
Maya: Luckily it's lower than Blaine's  
  
Zwen: Like, HOW MUCH?  
  
Serenity: Close the scene and get on with the song!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rudolph. Of course, I wish I could have a pet reindeer.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi the Spiky haired Boy  
  
Echo: Boy  
  
Used a lot of hair gel  
  
Echo: Hair gel!  
  
And everyone called him  
  
Echo: Called him  
  
The strangest looking kid on earth  
  
But Tèa fell in love  
  
With those queer spikes  
  
Tea: Yugi, how much gel 'd you use?  
  
Tea: I wish I had that look  
  
And all the gang laughed  
  
Echo: Laughed  
  
Yugi is so...  
  
UUUUGLY!  
  
Everyone: Yippee!  
  
Now you can repeat it seventy times and annoy your siblings and oldies  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, quite strange, quite strange. But think about it this way, I'M BORED!!!!!!!!  
  
Zwen: Not like no one else is  
  
Serenity: And why?  
  
Zwen: After reading your HORRIBLE songs  
  
Serenity: And yours too  
  
Zwen: They're better  
  
Serenity: *cough* Look whose talking  
  
Zwen: Ah.Shut Up!  
  
Serenity: You're my servant  
  
Zwen: I just HAD to sign that CONTRACT! .  
  
Serenity: *sigh* Not like I forced you  
  
Maya: The bickering two  
  
Serenity: THE END!  
  
Zwen: *pouts* Dang! And I was just warming up! 


End file.
